What Hurts The Most
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: After spending the Summer visiting her dad Ellie arrives home to see some faces she hasn't seen in a while and one she never thouht she'd see again. How's she going to deal with her first love back in the picture especially since she has a new one.
1. Awkward Encounters

A/N: I got bored and had to get this off my mind. I should be updating the other stories I have but I can't think of anything for them. Since I love Jay and Ellie together and I can't find enough stories for them I decided to write yet another one. This is my season six I guess you can say. So let's see I'm going to have a little of the season 6 episodes it takes place during Crazy little thing called love. Everything that's happened with Sean Emma and Jay has happened. Erase everything that's happened with Ellie though. Everything in Italics is flashback.

Disclaimer: Come on if I owned Degrassi I would be writing scripts not fics.

Chapter 1: Awkward Encounters

**School had already started and Ellie was going to miss it. Her dad was still overseas and wouldn't be coming home for a long while so Ellie's mom had arranged for them to go visit him in one of the secure locations he was in. She had a blast being there seeing him and spending time with him even spending time with her mom. But they had to go some time. They left two days before school started but their plane got delayed so she was stuck in an airport. Finally they were able to get home. Ellie was doing a lot of thinking as she sat there in the seat next to her mom and some lady with a screaming baby. She looked out over the sky and started thinking about all that had happened this last year. After Craig left Ellie decided to get an apartment again by herself. She offered Alex to move in again but she said no. So Ellie had gotten a job and paid half the rent and her mom agreed to pay the other half. She had been living alone for about a month when a certain best friend of her ex-boyfriend had asked her for a favor, well it was more Alex then Jay but still. Jay's dad had had the last straw and had finally kicked him out. According to Alex Jay had led a better life then he led on. Both his mom and dad had graduated from college and were pretty successful. His mom was some sort of therapist and his dad owned some company. But Jay didn't want to lead the rich boy life so he rebelled against his parents. But after a while of not doing anything around the house they got sick of it and kicked him out. Thus leading him to Ellie's place. She agreed to let him stay as long as he paid rent. So Jay got a job at the Dot working Monday's through Wednesday's and then at the garage Thursdays thru Saturday and alternated his Sunday's. Ellie convinced him to go back to night school and then re-enroll at Degrassi the following year. He did but wasn't sure about re-enrolling. Things were looking up for Ellie; she was finally in a good place. Then one night while it was storming the lights went out so she went into Jay's room to talk to him.**

"_Hey Jay, you awake?" Ellie asked as she slowly crept into his room._

"_If I say yes will you go away?" He had his pillow over his head and his back was facing Ellie._

"_No, I'm bored and the power just went out." She climbed in the bed and sat next to him and he rolled over and faced her but still didn't open his eyes._

"_So go to sleep." He sounded annoyed but she didn't care she stayed there._

"_I can't sleep I told you I was bored." She took the pillow off his face causing him to open his eyes and look at her. She was in a long shirt that looked oddly enough like his and a pair of shorts. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail._

"_I think someone's afraid of the rain." He laughed and she lunged a pillow at him, which he caught and put under his head. _

"_I am not afraid of the rain. I'm just hot and bored and I can't sleep." She was lying. She hated the rain, it was on a rare occasion that they got any but she was still afraid. When she was little she always ran to her dad and slept in his bed. I guess he sheltered her and she grew accustom to it._

"_Whatever red. I on the other hand can sleep and I would like to get there so if you would just." He didn't finish there was no need to, she got the hint but still made no movement_.

"_Well can't I just stay in here?" He cocked and eyebrow at her but silently agreed. He moved over some more and gave her a pillow. She thanked him and lay down next to him._

"_Is that my shirt?" She had her back to him and he was lying on his back with his eyes closed._

"_I forgot to wash so I had to borrow it to sleep in, I'll give it back don't worry." She had closed her eyes and listened to the rain fall against the window. _

"_Don't worry about it, its kind of hot knowing my shirt is pressing against your bare skin. Your not wearing a bra are you?" He had a smile on his face and Ellie hit him with the pillow playfully and laughed at him._

"_You're a perv you know that don't you." He shrugged his shoulders and Ellie rolled her eyes but he didn't see it due to the darkness but he knew her so there for he knew she probably rolled them._

"_What can I say, I'm a guy. But you still didn't answer my question." Ellie sat up and hit him with the pillow again a little harder then last time; he sat up and looked at her._

"_I'm not going to answer that, and I thought you were sleepy." She said in a mocking tone as she tried to contain her laughter._

"_I was but thanks to you I'm not any more and would you quit hitting me with that damn pillow." She rolled her eyes and got off the bed still holding on to the pillow._

"_And what if I don't stop." Before Jay could respond she hit him again with the pillow._

"_That's it red it's on." Jay grabbed a pillow and got out of the bed and started chasing Ellie around with the pillow. He hit her twice as she ran all the way through the house and finally back to his room. On his third attempt at hitting her he lost his pillow so he opted to tickling her. He pinned her on the bed and started tickling her until she was laughing so hard she was in tears._

"_Alright you win please stop." She spit out in between laughs. Jay had stopped and looked at her. No one moved as they both realized the position they were in. Ellie was lying in Jay's bed and he was standing in between her legs with his hand on either side of her waist. Her hands were on the lower part of his arms he had no shirt on and hers was half way up. She was waiting but not for him to move, but then he did, but not to get off. His face inched closer to hers as she looked into his eyes when he was finally and inch from her lips she moved her head up and crashed her lips into his. They started kissing and Ellie's hands wandered up to his bare chest. He reached further up her shirt when she pulled away. He got off of her and stood up._

"_Sorry." He looked away from Ellie and she stood up and pulled his chin around to face her and looked into his blue eyes._

"_Don't be." She once again met his lips with her on as they stared a conversation with no words. They stood there making out and before long both fell onto the bed._

**Ellie had snapped out of her daze as she heard the announcement for the planes landing. She looked out the window and saw the airport/bus station come into clear view. She never understood why they had the airport and the bus station in the same place. **

**Just inside the building Sean was standing there about to leave to God knows were when a picture fell from his wallet. He bent down and picked it up and looked at it. Memories of when the picture was taken flooded back into his mind. He turned around to leave when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to put a face with the voice when he saw Craig Manning coming his way.**

"Craig?" **He looked in shock. It had been a long time since he had seen his old friend. Craig walked over and gave Sean a hug**.

"Yeah man it's me, but when did you get back?" **Sean was about to answer when he heard a very high pitched squeal. They both turned around to see Manny rushing over with Emma following close behind.**

"Craig I missed you so much." **Manny hugged Craig and he picked her up and swung her around then placed her down and they started kissing. Sean took this opportunity to talk to Emma.**

"Hey." **He walked over and sat beside her.**

"Hey" **She replied back but still hadn't faced him. From what he could see it looked as though she had been crying. As Sean sat apologizing to Emma some one else had entered. **

"I think it's kind of cute, you coming to pick your girlfriend up from the airport." **Alex said as she and Jay walked in the building. She hadn't stopped talking about how nice and sweet he was being**.

"Look I'm only doing it because she asked me to. She didn't feel like riding home with her mom and plus she wanted to go out and get something to eat. Don't read to much into this Lexxi." **She rolled her eyes as they began to walk further in.**

"Whatever Jay. Oh look there's Sean and Emma, and would you look at that there kissing. I guess they made up again." **She was smiling and pissed at they same time. She wanted to kill Emma; after all it was her fault to.**

"Yeah I guess." **They had inadvertently made their way over to them.**

"Guess you to are back together?" **Jay asked Sean looked over at him but didn't look mad, Jay took this as a good sign.**

"Yeah, we worked it out. Look man, we're friends and what happened between you and Emma was a long time ago. Hell I shouldn't even be mad because at that time I was still kind of with Ellie." **Shit Jay had forgotten about Ellie. Sean and Jay did there handshake and made up I guess.**

"So what's up, do you people enjoy hanging out at airports and stuff." **Alex asked they all looked at her as to say she was in the same situation. **

"Well I was about to leave town when I saw Craig, and then Manny came with Emma so. What are you to doing here?" **Before Jay had a chance to speak he spotted the beautiful glint of red hair walking his way.**

"Nash, I see overseas has done you some good. You don't look dead." **They all turned to see Ellie walking over followed closely behind by her mom. Alex gave Ellie a hug as she joined the rest of the group.**

"Guess you didn't get your wish, and I missed you to." **She turned to look at whom all was there when she saw one person she hadn't seen in a long time, and one person she thought she'd never see again. No one spoke.**

"Ellie hey how's it going, I missed you." **Craig walked over and gave her a hug. To her surprise Manny didn't look as though she wanted to kill Ellie**

"Hey Craig I missed you to. What are all of you doing here"? **She asked, as she looked around again her eyes resting on Sean a minute longer then the rest.**

"Well rock star here just got back and cheer girl and save the world decided to come pick him up, and Seany boy here was just about to leave town again because he found out that save the world and Hogart hooked up. Where did Jay run off to any way? **Alex replied and Ellie once again looked around resting her eyes on Sean a minute longer.**

"Oh he mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom." **Manny replied speaking for the first time.**

"So Sean you're back, when did that happen?" **Ellie asked a little surprised that Jay didn't tell her in any of the letters he sent her.**

"A while I guess. I was staying with Jay for a while then I went t jail and then I got out and stated living with Emma." **Ellie tried to smile but it wasn't working. She thought she was over Sean but maybe seeing him again sent all those feelings back to her.**

"So I see you're making it a habit of moving in with your girlfriends that's nice. Oh and you were staying with Jay that must have been fun as well." **Whether she was mad, upset, or careless her facial expressions hid it well.**

"So Ellie how's everything with you. Last time I saw you, you and Jimmy were getting pretty close did that ever happen?" **Craig was trying to break the uneasiness but it wasn't working. Just as Ellie was about to speak Mrs. Nash walked over.**

"Well Ellie I'm heading home, you sure you don't want to ride with me, we could get something to eat?" **Ellie turned to face her mom and tried to hide the anger in her voice, this was like the millionth time her mom asked **her that.

"No mom I'm fine Jay and Alex are giving me a ride home. I'll see you Saturday though." **Ellie gave her a hug and Mrs. Nash noticed Alex and then to her dismay Sean.**

"Oh I see Sean's back. I thought you said he wouldn't probably ever come home?" **Sean rolled his eyes at Mrs. Nash as she looked at him the same way she did when she slapped him.**

"It's nice to see you to Mrs. Nash." **He put on a fake smile and she gave him one back as well.**

"Sure it is. Hi Alex I haven't seen you around in a while but what can you expect when you own daughter barely comes around." **Ellie rolled her eyes at her mom while she gave Alex a hug.**

"Mom I really think you should be going now. I'll see you Saturday bye." **Mrs. Nash got the hint and said bye as she left Ellie let out a sigh of relief.**

"So that was nice, you know she's not that bad El." **Ellie rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and picked up her bags.**

"Yeah well I liked her better when she was drunk, at least then she wasn't always in my life." **Ellie had finally looked around hoping to see Jay but she didn't.**

"Looking for someone?" **Emma asked as she noticed Ellie looking around.**

"No so Sean where are you staying now." **She asked but her mind was wondering to where the hell Jay was.**

"Oh well I was going to see if Jay would let me use the extra room again I think it might be kind of weird and overstaying my welcome back at Emma's." **He answered and Ellie just nodded. She was getting pissed because she hadn't seen Jay.**

"Oh well that's nice I guess." **Ellie returned with a fake smile she new there was no way in Sam's hell Sean was staying with them.**

"Well we should get going, I heard Marco's throwing me a Welcome home party and I want to shower and change before I go. It was great seeing again El, maybe if you not to tired you could top by." **Craig walked over and gave her a final embrace. He then grabbed his bags and him and Manny left.**

"Sean we should get going to you know." **Emma said as she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and then back at Ellie for one last time.**

"Yeah your right we should. Well I guess I'll see you around." **She nodded, that was all she could manage to do and then she watched them walk away. A few seconds later Jay showed up like nothing had happened.**

"Hey red." **He walked up and Ellie suddenly got a huge smile on her face and she hugged him. The moment passed and she hit him.**

"What the hell was that for"? **He backed away and Alex started laughing.**

"Where the hell were you"? **She had an angry look on her face and Alex couldn't help but laugh harder.**

"I went to the rest room. I figured you should be alone when you told Sean about us." **She hit him again and picked up her bags and started walking off. Jay looked at Alex confused and Alex just shrugged and walked off after Ellie. Jay soon followed. He figured they'd deal with it when they got home.**


	2. Just Desserts

A/N: Here's the next post thanks for the reviews if you guys like it or don't could you please let me know I mean I love writing but if there's something you don't like or wished I'd do better please tell me.

Disclaimer: Come on if I owned Degrassi I would be writing scripts not fics.

Chapter 2: Just Desserts

**Jay and Ellie arrived home after dropping Alex off. Ellie was so happy to be in the comfort of her own home, and room, and especially her bed. She hadn't talked to Jay yet she only talked to Alex and that was about how her trip went. She wasn't mad at Jay she just didn't have really much to say to him in the presence of Alex. They got there and Jay helped to get her bags in the house. She sat on the couch when Jay came in and sat next to her.**

"So are you mad at me or something." She looked at him and gave him his usual smirk.

"No, but why did you leave you could have stayed there and told him with me." He looked at her for a second and then reached over and patted her head, it was something he new she hated.

"Well I was the idiot that told Sean about me and Emma when she should have been the one to tell him, anyway he freaked and tried to kick my ass for it. I just thought that it should have been something you and him talked about." She thought about it for a minute, it made since she was the one dating his best friend.

"I think someone was afraid of getting their ass kicked." She grabbed his cheeks and made a funny face and then started laughing.

"I am not afraid of Sean, I can take him." He swatted her hand away and went to the kitchen.

"Sure, anyway I didn't tell him." She plainly stated and grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't tell him." He walked back into the living room and grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I didn't tell him, it just wasn't the right time and I don't even know how to begin to tell him." This time she got off the couch and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Try Sean me and Jay are living together and sometimes we have sex." She was in the fridge still looking and rolled her eyes after hearing his answer.

"How about I bake a cake I have the taste for an extra chocolate cake." She went and looked in the cabinets at the cake mix that Marco insisted she by simply stating that a home wasn't a home without baked goodies around.

"You don't bake and stop trying to change the subject." He got up and went into the kitchen taking the box out of her hands.

"Look Jay I'll tell him when the time is right ok I don't want to do it tonight so I'll do it tomorrow when we go re-enroll you in Degrassi." She took the box back from him and started reading the instructions getting out the stuff she needed.

"Whatever, you do what you want to do. When did we decide that I was re-enrolling, I said I'd think about it mom." He grabbed a soda from the fridge and the marshmallows from the cabinet and sat at the table watching Ellie go around getting stuff she needed.

"Well you've had all this time to think and I think it would be best if you did. And what is mom your new pet name for me because I liked red better." She joked and he threw a marshmallow at her.

"No it would be a kind of disgusting mood killer to be you doing whatever and then calling you mom then the picture of my mom would come into my head and then my mom and my dad and... No it's not." She was laughing at him and he kept throwing marshmallows at her.

"Would you stop please I'm trying to cook." He didn't stop instead he started throwing more.

"Red you can't cook, trust me I've eaten your grill cheese." She turned around and glared at him and he started laughing.

"There's always a first time to try new things. Jay I swear if you throw one more marshmallow at me I'm going to hurt you." She looked him in the eye and he looked at her then threw it at her. She put down her oven mitt and ran over and started throwing marshmallows at him. They started a full out marshellow fight and when they ran out he went over and grabbed the bowl with all the cake mix in it.

"Jason Hogart don't you dare." He had an evil look in his eye and she knew what he was about to do before he threw a big handful of it at her hitting her in the face. He started laughing and she grabbed a handful and smeared it in his face.

"Ellie Nash I can't believe you just did that." He stated with a phony hurt voice. She started laughing and took off just as he got another handful. He chased her through the kitchen then finally hit her. She looked around for something to throw when she thought of the perfect thing. She opened the freezer and pulled out a thing of Jay's favorite ice cream.

"Put it back Ellie you don't want to do this, leave the ice cream out of it, he did nothing to you." It was to late Ellie dug her hand into the freezing cold ice cream and threw it at him. He charged at her and she took off throwing the it at him every now and then.

"How's that taste Jay." She started laughing and he took this as an opening and ran over and grabbed the ice cream. She thought that he was going to put it back put he did just the opposite and he threw some at her.

"I don't know red, how does it taste?" She started laughing and he laughed to. He grabbed two spoons and sat down on the floor and she did to. Instead of dipping the spoon in the container he scooped some of her face and ate it.

"You're sick you know that." He just shrugged and she rolled her eyes and took the spoon and the container from him

"Hey that wasn't half-bad." He smiled and she hit him in the arm and laughed.

"It wasn't even baked." She made to get up when he pulled her back down into his lap.

"I wasn't talking about the cake." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Jay looked upset and Ellie just laughed as she got up.

"They have perfect timing whoever it is." She tried to brush her hair back with her hand but couldn't due to the cake mix and ice cream.

"I'm going to kill whomever it is." She laughed some more and walked over to the door and answered.

"Hey El, what happened to you." It was Marco accompanied with Jimmy and Spinner.

"Hey Marco come in." they walked in just as Jay got off the floor.

"Is this a bad time or something. cause I'd hate to be a mood killer." Spinner asked with a huge grin on his face. Ellie looked at him with a look of disgust but didn't saying anything.

"No I was just about to go take a shower what's up guys." Jay went and kissed Ellie on the back of the neck and retreated down the hall taking of his shirt.

"So guys what are you..." She was about to speak when Marco cut her off.

"Wait El I just need to bask in this moment of Jay shirtless and cover in all kinds of sugary likable products, you know I had a dream like this once." Ellie started laughing and so did Jimmy Spinner had a disturbed look on his face.

"Dude that was grouse." They all started laughing harder.

"Spinner dude Hi I'm Marco I'm gay, you do know that right." Marco looked at Spinner weirdly and shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"So what brings you guys here, aren't you suppose to be setting up for Craig's big welcome back party." She asked as she trudge back in the kitchen over the now very sticky floor.

"Yeah that's kind of why we're here. See here's the thing Dylan has this big study group session and it's his turn to host it so he needs the house and I was wondering if we could have it here." She was moping the floor and stopped to think about it.

"You want to have a party for Craig here?" They all shook their heads and she started back moping contemplating it some more.

"Who's having a party here?" Jay had just walked out the bathroom fresh out the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist. Marco almost had a heart attack as he fell over Spinner trying to get up.

"Marco wants to throw Craig's welcome back party here, is that ok with you." She stopped moping and put the mop away and walked into the living room. Marco had finally got off the couch and walked to stand behind Jay.

"Yeah I don't care it's a party. Do you know where my black pants and shoes are?" She rolled her eyes and laughed at Marco who was checking Jay out from behind.

"Jay I haven't been back more then an hour how am I suppose to know where they are?" He shrugged and she shook her head at him as she kept looking at Marco who was now mouthing something about Jay's ass.

"I haven't seen them since before you left, and you're the one who puts everything away." He stated and she walked into the laundry room and found them on top of the dryer.

"What are these Jay?" He said oh and she rolled her eyes and threw them at him. When she threw them he let go of the towel as he caught them the towel hit the floor. Jimmy and Spinner turned their heads away and mutter something. Ellie started laughing and Marco was big eyed and what looked like hyperventilating. He picked up the towel and walked back to there room.

"I love you Ellie your such a good friend. Jay is wow you're a very lucky girl." She blushed and walked away. Marco was still standing in the same spot looking at the door Jay had just entered.

"Ok so you guys go get whatever you need for the party and bring it back or whatever. I need to go take a shower and get this gunk off me because I think it's starting to harden." She was picking at the stuff in her hair as the guys got off the couch.

"Already done, all the stuffs in the car and everybody should be on their way." She looked at him confused but just shook it off and shrugged and started walking to the bathroom.

"Whatever just don't break anything and Marco stay out of my room Jay waits at least 10 minutes to dry off before getting dressed." Marco got a huge grin on his face as he pictured Jay naked. Ellie knew what he was doing but said nothing as she entered the room.

"Hey you getting in the shower?" Jay asked pulling on his boxer shorts. She started getting out her clothes.

"Yeah um Marco and them are setting up and people should be getting here shortly." He nodded and she walked over and kissed him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

She emerged from the bathroom 45 minutes later with nothing but her bathrobe on. She didn't hear anything so she went and looked in the living room, the room was empty.

"They went to the store." Jay spoke and she jumped almost fifty feet on the air. She turned around and hit him.

"Crap Jay what the hell were you trying to do give me a heart attack?" He was laughing at her and she made to go past her when he grabbed her waist.

"Not at all." He leaned down and kissed her for their first kiss since she had been back. She was enjoying it, she spent a whole month away from him from this and she dreaded every minute of it. She felt his hand slide down to the opening of the robe before she felt it hit the ground. She deepened the kiss and started taking off his shirt. Just as it came off and she was reaching for his belt the door bust open.

"Look who I fou... Oh God Ellie I'm so sorry. My um oh dear, I'm really sorry." Marco kept apologizing but never turned his head away. Jay moved and turned her around so that he was standing in front of her as she quickly put her robe back on.

"It's ok Marco; it was just me naked. So who did you find?" She finished tying her robe and turned around to see Craig and Manny at the door Manny was trying to contain her laughter of Ellie's embarrassing situation, while Craig was looking dazed confused and shocked.


End file.
